rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Analysis by an author - My analysis of volume 3
Hello and welcome to my analysis of volume 3 Now that the finale is done, I can say that overall the show has greatly improved over the first two volumes. Let’s analyze the season and see why: CONTINUING PLOT POINT FROM VOLUME 2 ' ' Jaune and Pyrrha- Yeah, this did not end well. Pyrrha received a lot of love in this volume, her relationship with Jaune was growing. their relationship dived nicely into the fall maiden plot point and explains why she chose to go after Cinder in Ep12. I really feel for Jaune here. Roman’s imprisonment- This one went pretty much as I had predicted. His death shouldn’t have been so shocking either. Despite how much we liked him, Roman was a small fry and we have bigger fishes in the pond now. He had served his purpose. Weiss Family- We had a nice focus on her family in volume 3. Starting with the consequences of ignoring her father’s calls (which started in V2.), The introduction of Winter who introduced us to the concept of the guardian with Weiss difficulty in producing one and its conclusion with Weiss being brought back to Atlas by her father. This plot is far from over. Penny- This one I predicted only partly but in insight her death seemed like a gimme. I will bet you that she will appear again somewhere down the road. I’m pretty sure we’ll meet her creator in Volume 4. Her death was a great way to begin the finale, it told us that no one was safe and as we saw, she was only the first. Ironwood-Ozpin- This one went in another direction than the one I predicted. I thought we would have more conflict between the two. It was more subtle than that and the show was better for it. The “war council” as I like to call them was a nice touch and their whole plan with the maiden plot was great in the story perspective. The transfer of the remaining fall power was a mistake as I believe we’ll find out in V4. Ruby- Ozpin- '''This one was a miss on their part. I think that’s part the fault of V2. V2 should have had more interaction between them since they had no time in V3 for it. The relationship between the two which seemed to blossom into a confidant role for Ozpin was completely dropped in V3. By the time they see each other again, the relationship will have changed. '''Blake- Sun- Another plot point missed but this one I think is more on the back burner than abandoned. With Blake going rogue, I expect Sun to be the one bringing her back into the fold. Weiss- Neptune – Yeah... This one seemed shallow as hell and should stay dead from now on. The tournament- Great setup for the last quarter of the volume. It gave us action while advancing plot points, it may have been why this volume was great since it was the major reason why the pacing felt better in V3. NEW PLOTS ' ' Winter and Qrow- '''Interesting dynamics, Their methods are opposite but ultimately they want the same thing. Each has a great influence on a member of RWBY and gives us insight on where they got their personality. Short but great. '''The guardian- '''This was the piece missing in Weiss fighting ability. It also gives insight into the Schnee family personality as each guardian is a reflection on their user. The glimpses into Weiss Guardian finally explain the white trailer. The fight between the suit of armor and Weiss in the trailer might have been a representation of her difficulties at creating her guardian. This plot point gives us a lot of characterization on Weiss. Also gives us a new question, why is the guardian an exclusive ability of the Scnee family? There have got to be a story there! '''Neptune and water- This seems like an inconsequential plot point but it was terribly needed in V3. With all the heavy stuff coming after, we needed some laughs at that point. The Fall Maiden- Amber- '''This one may be the cause of the parental guidance warning and with good cause. Geez was it dark! Think about it from Amber’s perspective. She gets ambushed and get sucked out half of her maiden powers by a weird Glove/Grimm, You’re then put in stasis only because the good guys wants to wrench your aura out of your body and put it in another in the hopes that the remaining maiden power transfers to her, only to get woken up for a second with an arrow stuck in your heart. This plot tells us everything we need to know on where this show is going! '''The queen- Salem- '''Finally, we meet our true main antagonist and what an introduction. This small cameo puts a lot of plots and clues into perspective. You might be surprised but we’ve been told a lot about her since volume 1 but I’ll explain more in another blog. '''MAJOR PLOT POINTS PROGRESSION ' ' The Grimm. '''Our knowledge of the Grimm has progressed in V3. We’ve learned about the Alphas in V2 but now we meet what I like to call an Omega Grimm. A Grimm so powerful, it creates other Grimms, attract those in the area and are almost impossible to kill. The appearance of Salem for V4 and her knowledge of the grimm should finally answer most of our questions about them in the next volume. '''The Four Maidens- A new plot point introduced in V3 but important for future volumes. There are three other maidens out there and in danger now that Ozpin is a prisoner. The race to reach them is on! Ruby’s Silver Eyes-'''Another plot point that came into focus faster than I had anticipated. A power so great, the Grimm fears it. That alone makes Ruby a target for Salem. Not to mention Cinder and her gang. Speaking of which... '''Cinder, Emerald, Mercury-'''It was a rather interesting volume for them. We learned the back-story of Emerald and Mercury and the first half of the volume was focused on the duo but once the battle of Beacon began, they disappeared from view. Cinder’s plot has reached its conclusion. All of her scheming since volume 1 was to get the other half of the maiden power. We still don’t officially know her backstory but I think we’ve actually been told what it is in V3, just not directly. More on that when I get into my character blogs. '''CONCLUSION All in all, the best volume yet. The pacing was much improved, the stories were engaging and fun, the stakes were raised and the volume sets up the show for many volumes to come. I give it an 8/10, it will be a tough act to follow. Well here it is. If you see some missing plots, don’t worry I’ll cover them when I get to my volume 3 characters blogs but first, I'll do a Salem blog and a volume 4 speculation blog. As usual, all your comments and questions are appreciated. Category:Blog posts